The present invention concerns a device for introducing containers into, and removing them from, a treatment space, such as in a beverage bottling operation.
Such devices are known in various embodiments, where the containers are inserted into the sluice wheel or removed from it by rotating star wheels in combination with stationary guide rails (U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,939), by swivel arms with stationary swivel axes (U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,513) or by controlled radial slides mounted in the sluice wheel in combination with stationary guide rails (U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,018). With the known devices, the containers stand with their bottom surfaces on corresponding supporting surfaces of the chambers during conveyance in the sluice wheel, and are otherwise freely movable in the chambers. Therefore, their positions can easily change under the influence of the force of gravity plus optionally the supply and removal of gas acting on the chambers. This leads to problems in removing the containers, from the chambers, can cause damage to the containers and is possible only if the containers are sufficiently stable. Furthermore, a high efficiency in conveyance is impossible.
The object of this invention is to significantly improve the conveyance efficiency and operating reliability of a generic device with simple means even in handling containers with a low stability, and to reliably suppress damage to the containers.
With a device according to this invention, a reliable centering and stabilization of the containers in the sluice wheel is made possible through the grips arranged in the sluice chambers. Tilting of the containers, damage due to striking the chamber walls, or faulty transfer to downstream conveyance devices are reliably prevented and a very efficiency conveyance is made possible.
Various designs are possible for the grips in the sluice chambers. An especially simple design with reliable fixation of the containers is made possible by the invention. Other embodiments of this invention permit reliable conveyance at a high speed even when handling especially lightweight and unstable containers such as PET bottles. It is especially expedient if the conveyor elements that work together with the sluice wheel are provided with clamps for stable holding of the containers, so that even at the highest processing rates, it is reliably possible to introduce the containers into the sluice wheel and/or remove them from it.